


do the stingray shuffle but in the snow

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara is not anywhere they can see when their snowball fight finishes.So Zuko goes looking for her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	do the stingray shuffle but in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> set post-war, they're in their early 20s in this

“Anyone seen Katara?” Zuko asked as the impromptu snowball fight ended. Sokka, Suki, and Aang shook their heads.

“It’s weird, we haven’t seen her since Aang dumped a bunch of snow on her,” Sokka said, “But she should be around here somewhere…” The four of them glance around, the once flat snowy ground now populated with giant ice columns and piles of snow. Cautiously, the group split up, and called among the snow piles for Katara. 

“Katara?” Zuko called out, and as he passed a long but short lump of snow, he had a feeling of apprehension until the world became a flurry of snow around him and Katara came out of nowhere, a blur of blue crashing right into his arms and knocking him over.

“Got you,” she teased, and kissed him, “Should’ve done the jellyfish ray shuffle.”

“I’m not complaining,” he said when she pulled away, “Come on, get up, don’t let Sokka get the wrong idea.” She quickly scrambled off him and easily pulled him to his feet. 

“Oh hey! You found her!” Sokka said, not a moment too soon as he stepped around an ice column, Suki and Aang right on his heels.

“Actually, I found him,” Katara said, “Come on, let’s go home.”

“What?” Sokka asked, confused as Katara pulled Zuko along and walked by him.

“You heard what I said,” Katara said as she and Zuko walked away, lowering the ice columns and flattening the snow piles as she went. 

“Come on, let’s get you warm,” Zuko said, letting himself heat up slightly. 

“Thank you,” she said, “But I would’ve been fine without the extra warmth - “

“You can thank me later when I don’t have to bring you soup in bed,” Zuko said, pulling her into his side.

“Maybe I want that.”

“A busybody like you? Nah.”

“You got me there.”


End file.
